joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zalgo (Creepypasta)
Summary Zalgo is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a creature of utmost terror. He is known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He is an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light is Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. Zalgo is the true eldritch HORROR true God and the master of Satan who is just a part of Zalgo himself as his own Image. Not to mention, CHEGAOD is just a part of Zalgo. He is the true one and the one responsible behind all of the Spectral Destroyers Doing and destruction. He is the one who guided them to destroy all of Existence. Every Creepypasta, their power all came from Zalgo. He is the one behind it all….. He is the one who guided all…. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He Who Waits Behind the Wall. ZALGO! Powers and Stats Tier: High Memetic '(Everything is explained here) '''Name: '''Zalgo '''Origin: '''Creepypasta '''Gender: '''Genderless (Male supposedly) '''Age: '''Endless……. '''Classification: '''Demon, Eldritch Ruler/Horror, Chaos God '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can warp Cartoons and Images and corrupt them into his own eyeless eldritch abomination image of ZALGO, corrupted Malleo and Weegee), Corruption (Zalgo can corrupt Reality from inhabitants merely mentioning his name, he comes inside your Soul and corrupted into a Eldritch Abonmination of Horror with all eyes Darkened in Horror), Mind Manipulation (Tortured a Nazi Scientist and tortured a Russian Sleep Experiment, possessed Russians), Soul Manipulation (Stated on the Zalgo invocation that he can eat and tear Souls apart into his Eldritch Horror of God), Plot Manipulation (Can make a Plot, Plotless), Silent/Melody (Can sing the incomprehensible song of the Seventh Song which would make all of Reality Unwhole, his voice alone and destroy Existences itself), Realm Manipulation/Universe Manipulation (Warps, Controls and manipulates Am Dhaegar, an entire Plane of Existence and an ancient City separate from Existence itself which is nothing but endless horror), Darkness Manipulation (Holds a Dark Candle which can completely shatter Light in its way, "Light is Shadow"), Abstract Existence, Void Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Possession, Telepathy, Blood Manipulation, Creation (Created the Spectral Destroyers) | Same as before but Questionable Memepotence, Memescience and Memepresence 'Attack Potency: High Memetic '(It is a threat and is the Omnipotent being of the Creepypasta Multiverse itself, he is way superior to Shadow of RED, he is the one who waits behind the Wall and is a threat to Reality itself as a "Whole", it is an internet phenomenon, Mortals and Gods fear Zalgo and worship his true and Godly Wrath, surpasses archetypal Infinity), his Goal was to destroy all of Humanity itself, he is the Cruel Father of Slenderman, the Spectral Destroyers are just an aspect or a fake form of Zalgo) 'Speed: High Zalgopresence '("He Comes" which is the Message of Zalgo's Presence, Zalgo exists everywhere in all Evil and the embodiment of Horror and fear, he exists in the cruel hearts and hatred for others, Zalgo is present everywhere across Reality, no matter what plane of Existence he can corrupt them by anybody by merely mentioning his name, exists across Creation itself, lived all across Mankind) 'Lifting Strength: Zalgo holds Reality in his hands…….. Striking Strength: Zalgo in one strike "Fear" into the Hearts of Many, Zalgo crushes you like the Beast within Durability: High Memetic '(His Armor is made up of endless upon endless Fabric of Horror itself and embodiments of endless Dimensions such as the Hell and Library covered in a Dark Horror of archetypal Infinity Corona of Aura, hell that isn't even his true form, can survive Reality itself falling itself upon all Physics and Dimensions collapse) '''Stamina: Endless '(Zalgo is endless and unbounded beyond the mere concept of Stamina, he's an Abstract Entity) 'Range: Zalgo is everywhere…….. '(Zalgo influenced the entire Creepypasta Reality and the Internet for a short period of time, can corrupt anybody across Reality by someone merely mentioning his name, its only a moment of time where we beings and all of reality will all be destroyed and corrupted by the power of Zalgo) 'Standard Equipment: '''A Silent Candle which shatters like upon it, a Dead Star/Black Hole and Am Dhaegar 'Intelligence Impossibly beyond Comprehension: '''(Zalgo has Information beyond All Worlds and Dimensions, not to mention he has all knowledge within the Library which contains all Knowledge and Information where the Chronokeeper and the Messenger guards, Zalgo knows every Dimension and every Concept and all Worlds in the Creepypasta Universe, he is an Immortal for Trillions of years and is aware by the rituals in Reality) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Seventh Song: '''The Incomprehensible melody to make Reality and Existence unwhole and devourer everything to the ends of the Earth. It can destroy the entire Structure of Everything endless times. The Song shall be sung across all Archetypal Infinite Worlds where they would be all Obliterated! * '''Am Dheagar: '''Am Dhaegar is a mysterious place and an Ancient City where Zalgo once sit on his palace, this place is filled with dark Eldritch Horrors and Demons where Zalgo seals anybody to, this is where Zalgo was once locked by Am Dhaegar. Am Dheagar is an entire Universe. He is also described as an amorphous, eyeless being. As Zalgo is malevolent chaos incarnate, both descriptions may be true. * '''Corruption: '''Zalgo can corrupt anyone who merely mentions his name….. NOTE: Most of these are just claims, only three feats would come from Zalgo, that is superior to SHADOW of RED, the one who waits behind the wall and being corrupted, besides those two that I mention given his Meme Status meaning "Omnipotent" meme Status. His Meme Status is based on his Corruption and the One Who Waits Behind the Wall Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Yukari Yakumo ' 'HOSTLESS '(Everything here Explained) 'Shadow of RED '(Check above) 'Chara ' 'CHEGAOD Notable Losses: Lord English ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cataclysm Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Collector of Souls Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Urban Legends Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satan Category:Cult Leaders Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Necromancers Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Death Gods Category:Immortals Category:Multi-beings Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Satanism Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pure Evil Category:Heretics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supervillains Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Bogeymen Category:Control Freaks Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Energy Beings Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Misanthropes Category:Giant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Magic Category:Mascots Category:Bigger Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Characters Category:Memetic Category:Zalgo Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Creepypasta Category:Reality Warpers Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Universal Manipulation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Killed Satan Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Killed Yukari Yakumo Category:Killed Chara Category:Silent Melody Users